


[SCP-408/Kondraki]收容與探索紀錄

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[SCP-408/Kondraki]收容與探索紀錄

先遣隊穿行在茂密的叢林裡，雖然這支隊伍的隊長應該是那名揹著槍警戒的特工，不過走在最前頭的卻是有著博士頭銜的二級研究員，手上端著相機隨時記錄著周遭景象。  
他們已經在這裡探索好一段日子了，自從這片雨林被開發以來當地時有發生各種怪事的情報，這也是為甚麼他們被派來的原因。  
「該不會其實什麼都沒有吧。」疲勞的小隊成員準備今日紮營用具時忍不住發出抱怨。  
「看來你還需要多一點耐心啊，不論是拍照還是狩獵都必須等待好時機的。」Kondraki調閱相機裡的存檔，每天探索結束的時候他慣例都會再看一次檢視畫面上有沒有他們遺漏的線索，今日調查的地帶已經很接近整片叢林的中心了，要是再繼續走下去的話小隊物資能不能撐到他們原路折返都有困難。  
他看著幾張照片上的畫面來回調閱，背景中有些一閃即逝的光點吸引了他的注意。  
先前也曾經出現這樣的現象，不過最近發生的頻率變高了，看在他的拍攝技術以及不曾故障的攝影器材份上他覺得是時候該去調查一下。  
「我去散散步，晚上的罐頭別開我的份了。」他背上簡便的裝備還有手電筒跟通訊器，腦中繪製著可能的座標就準備離開營地。  
「什麼？隨便你吧，別把自己搞丟就好。」這也不是Kondraki第一次這麼做了，於是其他隊員只是習以為常的打個招呼就隨他自由行動。

這段路並不好走，特別是晚上，不過這對Kondraki來說只是習以為常的小事，只要前方有世人所未知的事物在等待他的話他就能繼續往前走下去。

在沒有光害的叢林裡仰頭繁星無數，不過面前若是不靠手電筒幾乎伸手不見五指，不過正是在這種狀態下白天他觀察到的亮點此時更加明顯，更像是有意誘導他似的飛舞著指引他的方向。  
Kondraki避開腳下盤根錯節的枝幹、抓著樹皮上的蘚苔追了上去，直到一處各類花朵繁盛的地方，兩邊樹冠遮罩了天頂，從空間忽然變得空曠的狀態來看此處應該是某種大型生物的棲地。

那些發著光的物體停留在他手上舒展著翅膀，Kondraki才發現那是散發著奇異綠芒的斑蝶，不過每隻型態都不太一樣，單看外表很難判定牠們是同一種生物。

Kondraki順著走下去，他知道這無奇不有的世界多得是憑藉自己無害外表誘捕獵物的生命，不過他不是會害怕這種事的人，他走向那個枝條盤繞成球狀的『巢』。  
到了能看清楚的距離時他才發現裡面是一隻巨大的蝴蝶，翅膀有些殘破，而且顯然已經非常虛弱了。

『人類，為何停留在吾等的居所』

是心電感應，Kondraki知道那是精神力足夠強大的生物使用的溝通方式，不過至少對方願意與他對話這點讓Kondraki放心不少。

「我們…並不知道森林裡有你們這樣令人驚嘆的生物。」他努力表達著，不得不說人類必須靠語言才能傳達意念這點有時真的很惱人。「請告訴我有什麼是能夠為你們做的，基金會會保護你們……」  
『可笑！』那只巨大的蝴蝶搧動起翅膀，立刻在他面前颳起夾雜斑斕鱗粉的狂風還有憤怒的意念，Kondraki從中只能捕捉到對於棲地被破壞的控訴，還有更多他無法理解的部分。

「我對他們的作為深感抱歉，不過基金會這邊一定會給你們一切需要的環境讓你們的族群得以繼續繁衍。」  
『你們承諾不論需要任何幫助都會執行嗎?』  
「那當然！畢竟這一開始也算是人類製造的問題……」  
Kondraki還沒說完，那隻蝴蝶就從巢中輕拍著蝶翼飛起，強大的風壓頓時把他掀翻在地，看著那儘管殘破卻依然在夜晚綻放奇異光彩的翅膀甚至使他忘了要逃跑。

『我需要你露出你的瀉殖腔』  
「什…什麼？現在嗎？我的意思是基金會除了環境控制以外還有很多D級人員可以……」雖然比起這些，還有更令Kondraki在意的事。「你不是母的嗎？」

『我們族類是公的負責孵育』

這樣的答案頓時讓Kondraki關於海馬或負子椿象之類的生物學知識跑馬燈一樣閃過腦海，不過看著大蝴蝶鐵管粗的腳以及上面緻密的剛毛橫在自己身體兩側、還有從尾部伸出來的生殖刺立刻就覺得事情好像往他無法控制的方向發展了。  
躺在地上一個翻身準備逃跑的時候後頸就被蝴蝶的口器刺進去，腦脊髓液被抽取立刻就感到眩暈失神了一下，隨後被注入了些東西讓他的四肢痲痹動彈不得。

在生殖刺附近的一些條狀物黏滑又靈活的扯下他的褲子，沿著他臀縫擠入的時候Kondraki想大叫卻無法叫出聲來。  
「……！」他只能趴在潮濕的泥地上，蝴蝶的尾刺插入時他忍不住屏著呼吸感受到大量的黏液湧入他體內，鼓脹了他的腸子直到他再也無法承受，此時的他就是在大自然裡被捕食的獵物。

那根堅硬的尾刺暫時退了出去，觸手狀的物體依然撐開他的肛門讓他把那些黏液連同穢物一起排出來，他粗喘著氣夾雜了些難受的哽咽，這個過程對他來說彷彿持續了一個世紀那麼久，他看著自己撐在地上的指尖微微顫抖，卻分不清楚是因為脫力還是因為恐懼。

隨後粗硬的生殖刺再次插入黏膩的穴口，雖然插得不深卻開始在Kondraki體內逐漸膨脹，某種比雞蛋更大卻更柔軟而有彈性的物體開始一顆接著一顆排入他體內，那些輔助生殖的觸手撐開他的身體讓他的穴口無法因為受到到刺激收縮，幾顆卵擠過敏感點的時候Kondraki無法克制的打了個激靈，生理性的淚水也因此而溢出眼眶。

「啊⋯！哈啊⋯⋯！」被清洗過的腸道仍然相當敏感，隨著被排入的卵越來越多，因為結構問題還卡在乙狀結腸的幾顆也被繼續推擠至他的體內深處，在疼痛令他掙扎起來之前，從昆蟲口器直接注入他體內的毒素開始令Kondraki感到燥熱，性的快感緩解了身體的不適，卻更令他心理上更難以接受。「不要、太…太多了──嗚啊……、！」  
Kondraki只能無助地看著自己的腹部因為產入他體內的卵而逐漸鼓脹起來，被強行撐大的腸子幾乎能讓那些卵形狀清晰的浮現在表皮上，他的性器已經因為毒素的關係在這個交尾的過程裡射了兩次卻仍然硬挺不已，不論他求饒過多少次那些卵就像是永無止境似的仍不斷塞入他體內，最後似乎是終於到身體的極限了，體內那些卡得死緊的物體令新的卵只能堆積在他的直腸尾端把他撐得隨時都有可能要排出來。  
當那根生殖刺終於抽出來的時候最後一顆卵幾乎要跟著被他排出去，卻被那些觸手推擠回來的時候Kondraki忍不住從除了胃液再也沒有其他東西的胃部發出乾嘔。  
最後那些黏稠的黏液在他的肛門外凝固了，像是栓子似的阻止他被撐得脹大的腸子想把異物排出體外的生理反應。

『這些孩子就交給你了，孵育的過程不會太久』

蝴蝶的口器收回來以後Kondraki已經不知道射了幾次的陰莖才得以疲軟下來，這個夜晚他的身體已經太過疲倦，只能帶著眼角依然濕潤的淚痕任由意識陷入黑暗的懷抱。

Kondraki並不知道自己在這之後睡了多久，幾個小時或是幾日，只知道當他在那片森林裡悠悠轉醒的時候那隻大蝴蝶已經不見蹤影，連同自己曾經鼓脹的腹部都已經消了下去，彷彿一切只是南柯一夢般不曾存在過。  
只有那些奇妙的幻象蝶追隨著他回到站點，為這個夢留下真實的印記。

－－  
補充紀錄：  
（產卵描寫有）

有的時候他會夢到這樣的夢境。  
他彷彿又回到那片雨林裡，捧著自己盛滿了卵的腹部在泥地裡走著，直到越來越強烈的胎動和腹絞痛讓他再次倒臥在地上。  
Kondraki大口的喘著氣，無法克制自己發出那種負傷野獸般虛弱的喘息聲，只能扯下本來就無法再扣緊的褲子並張開自己的雙腿。  
劇痛讓他的前額冒出冷汗，是時候了。

「哈……啊、！」持續蠕動著無法停歇的腸道在封住他肛門的栓子融化以後終於得以將那些成熟的卵排出來，濕熱又柔軟的卵囊再次擠過括約肌引起身體對於殘留的神經毒產生反應，在暈眩與耳鳴中他看著越來越多晶瑩剔透的卵從他的腿間帶著不少黏液離開他的身體，隨後顏色迅速轉深，在Kondraki以為那些幼蟲會不會是死了之前某種生物終於破開富有彈性的卵殼鑽出來，幼蟲逐漸舒展開濕潤的羽翼在月光下綻放異彩。

第一隻新生的小蝴蝶輕盈的拍著翅膀飛到Kondraki的肩頭與他親近，這樣不可思議的生物引起他奇妙的憐愛，然而在他來得及感受這到底是什麼情緒之前陣痛又再一次攫住他的意識，他發出某種介在痛嚎與哽咽之間的呻吟聲使勁把剩下的卵推擠出來。  
最後的幾個總是最困難的。

尤其是體力幾乎耗盡的狀態下Kondraki只能把還在顫抖的手伸過去強行撐開在這樣的摧殘過後已經無法完全閉合卻又無法完全鬆弛的穴口，最後一顆卵的前半部總算是露出他體外。  
他發出虛弱的哭喘想捏住滑溜的表面拖出來，然而那柔軟的觸感根本沒有辦法施力。  
其他已經孵化出的蝴蝶們此時都像時間被靜止般在他的身邊等候著最初也是最後的同伴，中途幾度快縮回他體內又被擠出來回好幾次以後那顆濕黏的卵總算是落在Kondraki的手上。  
他仍在顫抖的手捧著那顆顏色早已轉深的卵拿到自己面前的時候正好對上破卵而出的複眼，他近距離的看著新生命努力破卵而出的過程，被自己翅膀卡住的時候Kondraki忍下出手幫助的衝動等著這堅強的生命靠自己的力量面對必經的挑戰。  
多麼奇妙，比起噁心或恐怖他先是這麼想著，他在這片原始樹林中被四周翩翩飛起的蝴蝶圍繞下再次沉沉睡去。


End file.
